The Children of the Light
by lost and bewildered
Summary: When Hyrule was new, the goddesses gave their gifts of power, wisdom, and courage to three adolescents. They were good and pure, and were on their first adventure. The adventure to save Hyrule from an evil that might haunt them forever.
1. The Age of Darkness and Despair

Heya! Zelda fic dudes! yeah! watch for weekly installments!

The Age of Darkness and Despair  
  
I, Kirjava, have been an outcast of the Hylian race for as long as I can remember. Unfortunately there has been an impending darkness that I can only sense. This has not affected the others of my race. I wasn't prepared for this Dark Age and neither were the other Hylians, and now, the darkness has now come.  
  
I am wandering in the land of Hyrule looking for the light, I have taken refuge in this temple, the Temple of Light. Others have fled elsewhere until the darkeness has passed. The Darkness has seemed to of lifted, but some is still lingering in this world... I feel it...  
  
This has been a long awaited day, for the Age of Darkeness and Despair has lifted, those who have fled have gradually started returning. All is well in the land of Hyrule. But there is rumor that the princess Zelda is missing. I shall check for myself.  
  
My instincts served me well. I enter through the moat entrance, for the guards are all absent. I walk through until I see the courtyard... The princess is not there... I see another in the courtyard, a fairy child of the legendary Kokiri tribe. But he disappears, leaving nothing but a triangle on the ground. When I look there are not one, but three triangles in the formation of the legendary Triforce. One must have been for the princess, one for the fairy child, but whose is the last one. I look around for clues, inscriptions, anything. Then I look to my right, there it was, the inscription I was looking for. It said:  
  
If you are the next of the triangle, step in the triangle that faces the Hyrule field. If you are not the one, step in and perish in flames.  
  
I shuddered at the thought of perishing, for I am only a young adult, like the princess and that fairy child. But I knew I had nothing to lose. I stepped onto the triangle, I thought I had perished for the heat was unbearable. I closed my eyes, but when I opened my eyes I was in the Temple of Light, or was it? I looked around and saw the princess, the fairy child and three others.  
  
They spoke at the same time, and said,  
  
"Welcome back children of the light."  
  
The three beings spoke in unison and began:  
  
"When the world was new, the three goddeses Din, Nayru, and Farore came down and nourished it. They gave the world light. They also gave the gifts of wisdom, power and courage. And with that, they left leaving the people of the earth the knowlegde of the Triforce. The Triforce symbolized wisdom, power and courage as you all know now. However, when the goddeses created the world they made sure that they gave one gift to three different individuals, and that they could protect their world in their time of need . These gifts, of wisdom, power, and courage were given to you, children. Zelda, with your power to see the future, you were given wisdom. Link, with all the adventure you had, you were given courage. And Kirjava, with the risk of stepping into the triangle space knowing that you would have perished, you were given power, to overcome your fears. With these gifts you will forever be bound to each others fates."  
  
I looked at the others in awe, knowing that I was bound to these people forever made me feel the sense of security I have never felt before.  
  
The three beings continued:  
  
" And in your time of need touch the markings of the Triforce you were born with, for we are Din Nayru, and Farore, and we will come to your aid."  
  
Zelda had her marking on her right hand, Link had his on his left. And mine was... immediately I touched my forehead, for that was where mine was.  
  
Zelda soon asked:  
  
"But our parents and siblings, they are..."  
  
The goddesses answered:  
  
"They are you guardians who are also bound to you like you are bound to each other. They have the same markings as you in the same places. You all will live eternally with alternate identities."  
  
I felt as sense of security with these people, as if I had known them for all my life.  
  
Then goddesses sadly said:  
  
"You have a quest, a quest where you go alone, with only the company of one another. Remember our words, for they will help you in you quest."  
  
And with that they vanished. Leaving nothing but a small voice calling:  
  
"Remember... Remember..."  
  
A large blinding light flashed. And our gifts felt as if they had been revived from all the centuries work long gone.  
  
We looked at one another for a long time.  
  
Zelda broke the silence by saying:  
  
"So we need to get acquainted, after all we've only just met."  
  
And she began:  
  
"I, as all of you should know am the princess Zelda. I was born of the king and queen of Hyrule, and have lived with the Sheikahs for a long time. My guardian is Impa, a Sheikah. Link and I have known each other for a while now. I live somewhat near the Goron, though I do not stand for them. I am of noble birth, our color is blue, and I stand for Nayru and wisdom.  
  
After Zelda had finished, Link had started:  
  
"I am Link, born of the Kokiri tribes, though something tells me I am not one of the Kokiri, but of the Hylians. It doesn't matter though, since I come from the Kokiri I must stand for Farore and courage.  
  
I started with a great confidence soon after:  
  
"I am Kirjava, of the ordinary people, Hylians. I am one of the Hylians who don't reside in the castle grounds often. I reside with the Zora, but I stand for the Goron, Din, and power."

Reviews are appreciated!


	2. A Little Notice

**Hey you guys! **

**It's Lost and Bewildered/ TriforceKeeper/ Girlie/ whatever else you may know me as.**

**I just wanted you guys to know that this story takes place before Ocarina of Time. I'm just letting you know so you don't get confused. **

**Enjoy! **

**Lab**


	3. The Age of New Beginnings and Light

The Age of New Beginnings and Light  
  
I, Zelda, am a royal family member. I never really liked this since all I do is stay inside our castle doing nothing. I really thank the goddesses for Mipa, she taught me something I find useful in the journey. To change the way I look. I can disguise myself in many different ways, and look like other races.  
  
Kirjava says we should get going, and fast. Her theory is that there is an anti order we need to find, and destroy.  
  
A vision has come to me:  
  
Zelda, take one person of every race on your journey, they are the children of the world. Bound to protect the world from all evil, and to aid the children of the light to achieve their goals. They have information that no elders know. They are children born of love. You are the children of the light, children of the light...  
  
I told the others, and they told me to alert them immediately about my visions. Link said,  
  
"It is best that we disguise ourselves if we want to be discreet."  
  
As we traveled up Death Mountain, we met a small Goron child. His name was Morongo. He said,  
  
"If the goddesses' legend serves me right, there are many children of the world. There are also three children of the light, one for each race and goddess. I think I may be a child of the world."  
  
Link walked up to him and asked:  
  
"What makes you think that?"  
  
Morongo said:  
  
" When I asked the elders about the legends of the children of the light, and of the earth, they think I talk nonsense."  
  
Kirjava then walked up to him and asked:  
  
"Are there any other races here?"  
  
Morongo smiled and said:  
  
"There are the Rito people that live on the other side of the mountain, I am the only one aware of their existence. I guess I'll bring to you them.  
  
As we climbed the rugged terrain, I had yet another vision:  
  
Zelda, take the child with the child with the Triforce marked on the three places you and friends have them marked. What else this child is needed for is unknown. Be careful Zelda, an evil aura is near the Hyrule field.  
  
After getting through the vision, I lost my balance and fell. Luckily, Morongo caught my hand. At the top of the mountain I reported my vision to my companions.  
  
Link said:  
  
"We should watch for the child mentioned. The child might be vital to our quest."  
  
Kirjava understood what Link said, but she smiled and said:  
  
"When did you become so grown up? Its almost like you want to be older."  
  
Kirjava playfully pushed Link. Link pushed back and said:  
  
"What's wrong with that?"  
  
Kirjava giggled and said:  
  
"Well it almost seems like you want to im-"  
  
Link quickly clamped his hand over Kirjava's mouth.  
  
I have yet to wonder what she was trying to say.  
  
Morongo said,  
  
"Like the Goron elders say, a Goron who keeps the truth from getting out, is afraid of the truth. Oh, we are here in the Rito people's village, also known as the City of the Skies."  
  
The group stared in awe at the marvelous sight. There, in the dormant crater of Death Mountain was a city, made of the purest gold and silver.  
  
Morongo broke the silence and said:  
  
"It is time for you to meet this race's Child of the earth."  
  
We walked to a domed building where the Child's power quickly increased. We walked inside, through the corridors, and into a golden room. There, was the Rito's child of the light, Taliv. Taliv, with a low voice said:  
  
"It is time for our destinies to be fulfilled."  
  
As I dreamt that night, I had another prophecy:  
  
There is an anti order at hand. Beware, for they try to take the Children of the World away from you. The anti order wants the Triforce for their one, and only, leader. The sign shall come to you soon.  
  
I woke up breathing heavily. Next thing I knew, I ran to the outskirts of town, not knowing what I was looking for. As I looked over the side, the cliffs gave way beneath me. Then, two hands caught me. Wondering who they were I spun around. It was Link and Kirjava. I quickly told them:  
  
"I know what the sign of the anti order is."

* * *

**yo! hey all, i'm posting this new chapter. i'd like reviews even though i'm not getting any. :( yeah.**


	4. The Age of Fear and Treachery

hello. so yeah. here:

The Age of Fear and Treachery  
  
I am Link, living with my parents in the Kokiri tribe, and great with all kinds of weapons. I know I am Hylian, though I feel I have been a Kokiri for all of time. I feel that the Deku tree and Bado have been my only friends, until now.  
  
While Zelda explained how the Anti-order's sign looks like, I was thinking about the day before. When Kirjava was about to say something, did the y know that I had a growing affection for Zelda? I know what Kirjava was actually going to say, even if I had not kept her mouth from blurting out the truth. Maybe Zelda has a growing affection for me...  
  
I soon blurted out:  
  
"The anti-order's is under the leadership of the Gerudo leader."  
  
Zelda and Kirjava looked at me with amazement. Zelda then asked:  
  
"How is that so Link?"  
  
With my reply, I answered:  
  
"The signs description looks like the one of the Gerudo's. They aren't evil; it seems that their leader is."  
  
Just then, Morongo came, bounding out of the city with a Moblin at his heels. I quickly unsheathed my sword, and slashed at the Moblin. Though the blow hadn't affected the Moblin, it made him dazed, being a Moblin, with no wits. Charging at the Moblin, I soon managed to stun him long enough to deliver my finishing blow. Morongo's voice had managed to get to me, he said:  
  
"Don't hurt the Moblin, The anti order managed to change Taliv's form long enough to take over him!"  
  
I stopped and lowered my sword just when I heard Taliv's voice in my head:  
  
Link, make sure I am still unconscious until sunrise, that's when the spell will get weaker. Play this song at the exact moment the sunrises, make sure all of you have an instrument with you. However, you must not practice or play the song.  
  
Then Taliv's voice faded. At the same time, the Moblin fainted. Then, judging by the color of the sky, I yelled my companions:  
  
"Each of you get instruments, we'll need them to free Taliv."  
  
Zelda pulled out her harp, Kirjava, her lute, I pulled out my ocarina, but what about Morongo? As if he knew what I was thinking, he said:  
  
"Don't worry, I always bring my drums."  
  
I then said:  
  
"Just follow my lead."  
  
When the sun rose, Taliv's Moblin form began to stir. I played the song with my companions following soon after. The Moblin form then became a blinding light, much lighter than the sun. After what felt like eternity, Taliv burst out of the Moblin form. Thankfully, he cried:  
  
"Thank you all for freeing me from the torturous prison."  
  
Then all at once, we felt evil coming closer by the second. Kirjava, knowing what to do said:  
  
"Take cover! The Tsereve are coming."  
  
Diving down, we all took shelter under the large slabs of rock scattered across the field. Staying as still as possible, we stayed down.  
  
During that time, I noticed that Kirjava wasn't under any of the rock formations. Neither was Taliv. I looked around, and saw that Zelda was tending to the injured Morongo.  
  
I then heard the Tsereve shriek. Wondering what it was, I stepped out of the safety of the rock.  
  
What I saw amazed me.  
  
Taliv was carrying Kirjava on to the back of one Tsereve. When Kirjava got on, she put her hands on the head of the Tsereve she was riding. Soon, a red glow surrounded her hands. She then used the glow to blast it at the other Tsereve surrounding her.  
  
One by one, I felt the evil lessen around me, and felt no need to unsheathe my sword.  
  
Kirjava joined me standing on the ground. I asked her:  
  
"What happened to the evil in them? What did you do?"  
  
She answered by saying:  
  
"Since they were weak of mind, I could control their thought process. Luckily, I did. Now, the Rito could use them to help in their work and whatever else needed."  
  
She then called Taliv to give a message to the Ritos. She motioned for the Tsereve to stay in one place, and not move.  
  
While we walked back, Morongo was still confused about what had gone on. As Zelda explained it to him, I wondered if I should ask Kirjava about her powers.  
  
Before I slept that night, I wondered if I should ever ask.  
  
If I did, would I trigger something that would affect her?  
  
The next morning, we rode the Tsereve down to the other side of Death Mountain.  
  
Since I stayed up all night thinking about it, I had decided not to ask her. Why, I don't know, I guess out of respect.  
  
We walked through the foliage, following Taliv's lead.  
  
I decided that she will reveal it in her own time.

* * *

this story is all loaded and ready to post lol. so be paitient. okay?

it will get more detailed i hope.

lab


	5. The Age of Tears and Memories

The Age of Tears and Memories  
  
I am Morongo, Child of the Earth and of the Gorons. I have a different pattern on my back. It must mean that my destiny is different.  
  
As I have gotten to know the Children of the Light better, I realized something that I have never noticed before. The more kindness and compassion the Children show, the stronger you can feel their power. Taliv said:  
  
" This leader wants to break us apart. We mustn't fail in what we have to do."  
  
He then showed us a watery passage which was to lead us to the Zora's Domain. I being a Goron, was afraid of the water, but the aura of the Children made me feel differently.  
  
As we were walking down the watery passage, Taliv and Kirjava were talking about how the Rito race originated. Taliv explained:  
  
"We evolved from other birds. These birds praised the goddesses frequently. The goddesses were pleased, and they blessed the birds. The birds became the Rito, which means blessed by the goddesses. I'm not sure if it was the whole story. I think the Zora will explain more."  
  
While Link and Zelda ventured ahead, I stayed behind and listened to Kirjava's and Taliv's conversation.  
  
It seemed that they didn't mind.  
  
As we continued down the passage, the conversation turned to their parents. Then I noticed Kirjava's eyes were purple. Taliv asked:  
  
"Kirjava, did you ever meet your parents? I live with mine in the Rito City. Mine are the rulers."  
  
Kirjava just looked ahead, and shed a single tear. I feared a great sadness had occurred. Kirjava replied:  
  
"I never met my parents. One day we were at Zora's Domain. They left me behind. They didn't come back."  
  
Taliv was at a loss of words. So we quietly continued down the passage, trying not to make the wound deeper than it was. Link broke the silence by yelling:  
  
"I've reached the exit, and it looks like we've made it!"  
  
Taliv broke into a run, while Kirjava and I walked as slowly as before.  
  
When I reached the end of the passage, what I saw amazed me. Even though the whole of Zora's Domain was in a large cave, in the center was a magnificent waterfall, grander than the one I have seen from the top of Death Mountain,  
  
Kirjava, with a sudden change of heart, ran happily to her Zora friends. I wondered if Kirjava would ever find out about her parents.  
  
That night, I couldn't sleep. I looked toward the entrance, and saw Kirjava walk past. Since I couldn't sleep, I crept out of bed, and silently followed her. I am one of the smaller Gorons, since I am, I didn't make as much sound as I expected to.  
  
I followed Kirjava a bit more, and saw that she was meeting with the Zora elder, Zinira. I found a rock to hide behind, and tried to listen to their conversation. Luckily, their conversation echoed through out the cave. Kirjava had asked:  
  
"What happened to my parents?  
  
Zinira answered her, with a hint of sadness in her voice:  
  
"Kirjava, have you ever noticed that your eyes are purple? It's because you are a member of the Hylians. Very special Hylians. You see, your family is the type of Hylian that have gone far to do things for the goddesses, even to the ends of the earth.  
  
Your parents had done much for the goddesses and they were good friends with the King of Hyrule. The King had requested that they mapped the whole of Hyrule. They stopped here in their travels, and stayed for a while.  
  
One day, they had heard intruders were in Hyrule field. While they were trying to find a way out, they were captured and killed. They had left you and your brothers behind, to make sure you were safe if they had died. Years later, your brothers left, and were never heard of again."  
  
As I listened, I found that Kirjava had gone through more than I thought. I moved closer wanting to hear more of Kirjava's life. Zinira continued:  
  
"Kirjava, you have more extraordinary powers than any of the Hylians, but I feel there is another like you. Not a girl, but a boy. Neither of you are related in any way, yet I feel a strong connection between you two. I know neither of you have met, but I know that there is something good waiting to happen."  
  
Kirjava smiled. Zinira then said:  
  
"Well, it is late and we must go to bed."  
  
I quietly crept back to bed, and fell asleep soon after.  
  
When I woke up, I saw Kirjava sitting at the end of the bed. She said:  
  
"You finally woke up. I've been waiting. I know you were there, last night. I felt your power but I didn't say anything. Don't tell Link and Zelda about me being different. You can tell the other Children one day."  
  
I rubbed my eyes, and said:  
  
"I will."  
  
Kirjava said:  
  
"Well, Morongo, you better hurry up. Everyone is waiting for you."  
  
I cleaned up and followed Kirjava to a new room. She gave a speech:  
  
"We are now going to enter the Room of Fears. Each of us will go through our own door. Behind these doors is what you fear most. You must overcome and defeat your fears. After you overcome your fears, a door shall appear. You will go through the door, and face your fears."  
  
I turned and walked into the door behind me. 


	6. The Age of Discovery and Adventure

The Age of Discovery and Adventure  
  
I am Taliv, child of the Rito and of the Earth. I know that there is a connection between the Rito race and the Zora race. I have yet to wonder what it is.  
  
I walked through the door behind me, wondering what my fear was. For I, never having a worry before in my life. I looked, and what I had seen amazed me. I saw Zelda standing in the room.  
  
I flew up to her, but when I approached her, she fell and a pool of blood surrounded her. I looked around and saw my other companions surrounded in blood.  
  
In the background, voices chanted:  
  
"You have failed."  
  
Through all the chanting, I heard a tiny voice:  
  
"You're friends are okay, tend to their wounds, and they will be all right."  
  
I did what the voice had told me, and soon, the door had appeared.  
  
I walked through, and saw the Child. When I approached the Child, I saw that there were two children sitting on the throne. They saw me and, in unison said:  
  
"We are the Child of this Domain. You may see two, but we are connected and are one."  
  
One of these children spoke:  
  
"I am Kila, and this, is my sister, Kurana."  
  
I greeted them with my name, and asked:  
  
"I have wondered why we are connected, the Zora, to the Rito, can you explain this to me?"  
  
Kurana spoke this time, and answered:  
  
"The Goddesses wanted to have every race adapt to land. What they did was create many different fish and birds. Without telling the races what they were to do in order to be able to speak, the Goddesses would be able to see who deserved this gift. The Zora and the Rito were the ones who praised the Goddesses. Both of our races have the same meaning, Blessed by the Goddesses, the only difference is that your race is in the language of the birds, while ours in of the fish."  
  
I thought about her answer, and it had made sense.  
  
Kila instructed me to look behind, for I would see what my friends have feared, and I would be the only one to see it, besides the Zora.  
  
Morongo had feared touching water, while Zelda feared losing her gift. I looked at Link's, and saw that his fear was telling Zelda about his profound love for her. When I saw Kirjava, I couldn't understand. Hers showed a war, it showed all of her companions, but it included the people who looked like her parents.  
  
As my companions fought their fears, I wondered if what I thought was true.  
  
After leaving the Zora's Domain, the Children of the Earth lagged behind a bit. There, Morongo told us about Kirjava and her family.  
  
I listened to Kirjava's life story, and was sad. I had found out that the people Kirjava was fighting side to side with were her parents.  
  
Only then did we all realize that it was dark, when the monsters come out. At that moment, skeletons appeared from the ground. Link had then yelled:  
  
"Attack with all you've got! These skeletons or Stalchilds are pretty weak."  
  
I then flew up, and started dropping rocks on our adversaries. Soon the hoard of them disappeared.  
  
We continued on our way to the Kokiri's realm, where Link and his family dwelled.  
  
When we had stepped into the realm a young boy greeted us by saying:  
  
"Welcome. We have been expecting you."  
  
He then led us to our sleeping quarters. Zelda had shared hers with Kirjava, I with the rest of the of Children.  
  
During the night, Morongo had woken me up, telling me that there was an urgent matter at hand. Kila then explained what the Chamber of fears was meant for. Kila had said:  
  
"The Room of Fears was meant to be the Room of Predictions. It became fear when a Zora saw what he feared most when building a room. In the room, we had seen Kirjava being taken away. We never know when it happens, but what ever we see is true. We must warn her."  
  
That night I heard Morongo leave our quarters. I figured that he was going out to follow Kirjava again.  
  
The next day, Morongo told the Children of the Earth about what he had learned. He had said:  
  
"The Deku Tree had mentioned us playing a part in the future, as if he knew I was there. He also mentioned that we could see from the Children's eyes when apart. He told Kirjava that her parents loved her very much, and to not worry about meeting them, you were very young."  
  
At the mention of Kirjava, we had remembered what would happen to her, and were silent. I knew we were all thinking of ways to warn her.  
  
Unfortunately, we never got to warn her that day. Link, Zelda, and Kirjava had left. The Deku Tree had told us, after we had our meeting. They had left for Hyrule Town Square. Kurana mentioned:  
  
"This is our chance to test what the Deku Tree had told us."  
  
We then lay on the soft grass beneath us. Pondering on what we should do. I looked to my companions, and one by one, they drifted off in to a deep slumber. In my head I heard the Deku Tree:  
  
"Close your eyes, and think about what you have learned. Relax, that is the only path. Remember this, no matter where you are, or how far apart you are from the Children. You can always look through their eyes."  
  
I then closed my eyes, and drifted off into the darkness. 


	7. The Age of Blood and Bonds

**No one's reading this, but i'm still posting!**

The Age of Blood and Bonds  
  
I am Kila, child of the Zora and of the Earth. Though Kurana and I are two, we speak as one. We share souls and minds, but never thoughts. Our minds may talk to one another, but never see what the other is thinking.  
  
After awakening from the deep slumber, I found that I was looking through Zelda's eyes.  
  
Hyrule Town Square was a simple, yet very organized town. I could never see how any kind of danger could befall it. The plants were healthy, and the people calm. Never have I seen such peace in a place that could be attacked anytime.  
  
Soon, Zelda had turned her attention to a woman sobbing. Being the nature of the children, Zelda, and the others approached the woman, and asked:  
  
"Why are you sobbing?"  
  
The woman looked up and analyzed the Children. I was sure I saw a glint of familiarity in her eyes when the woman looked at Kirjava. The woman then answered:  
  
"I have lost my child. She was taken from our home while I was in the market. I'm pretty sure the wolves near here took her."  
  
The Children look at each other, and nodded. Link replied:  
  
"We'll help you look for her."  
  
As the Children looked around, a baby's cry rang from the bushes. The Children rushed to the source of the cry, fearing the worst. What they had seen was nothing more than extraordinary.  
  
The wolves weren't exactly wolves. They were standing on two legs just like a human, yet had wolf features. The human-like wolves were circling the child as if ready to pounce.  
  
Zelda ran in distracting the human-like wolves, while Link unsheathed his sword. Kirjava ran in an snatched the infant from the clutches of these creatures.  
  
As Kirjava ran past Zelda, I noticed that the infant's eyes were purple. It seems that Zelda had noticed too, for she had stopped what she was doing, and looked at Kirjava and the infant. Link had noticed too. After fighting off the last creature, he and Zelda quietly walked behind Kirjava.  
  
As they approached the woman, the woman looked up and broke into a run. She gently took the baby from Kirjava's arms and thanked the Children. Then she asked:  
  
"What are your names, my children? I must know if I am to tell my child about how three children saved her."  
  
All the Children introduced themselves to the woman. Then woman said:  
  
"If my child has a boy when she grows up, I'll be sure that she names him Link."  
  
The Children bid the woman farewell. Though the woman was tending to her child, we all knew she wished them well.  
  
When the Children were a fair distance from the woman. Link and Zelda turned to Kirjava, with looks of distrust on their face.  
  
Link asked Kirjava:  
  
"Why didn't you tell us? I thought we were supposed to be bound for life after discovering each other's existence."  
  
Kirjava replied with no hint of anger in her voice:  
  
"I have my reasons. I didn't want you to think differently."  
  
Zelda, restraining her anger, asked:  
  
"Why? Is it that you can't trust us? Do you think we'll turn against you?"  
  
Kirjava looked at her with weary eyes and said:  
  
"Do you know what it's like to have never be loved by parents? Do you know what it's like to look like them in everyone's eyes, but not your own? I found a family in you and now your probing into what should have been a secret? Do you see me doing that to you? Should I have told you? Would you have not asked me more if I had told you?"  
  
Zelda started yelling at this point:  
  
"You should have told us! That way we would know about you, and maybe would have helped you with your parents!"  
  
Link looked with sadness at Kirjava and said:  
  
"Would you have told us anyway?"  
  
Kirjava turned, with her back towards Zelda and Link, and replied solemnly:  
  
"No."  
  
Then she walked away.  
  
Link was going to run after her, but Zelda had held him back. Link was about to protest, but stayed and watched Kirjava's form slowly disappear.  
  
Link and Zelda said nothing as they walked to Hyrule Castle. They had decided to let Kirjava to relax. All the words she had spoken were true, Kirjava knew it, I knew it, and so did Link and Zelda. Deep down, I knew they regretted everything they had done. They continued to walk down the dusty path towards the castle.  
  
When the pair reached the courtyard of the castle, Mipa, Zelda's caretaker had been waiting.  
  
Zelda had said:  
  
"Hello Mipa, have you been taking care of my father? How is he and my mother? Are they okay?"  
  
Mipa looked at her gravely, and said:  
  
"Your father has fallen ill. The illness seems mortal. You must visit him"  
  
Zelda looked at Mipa with disbelief. But when no smile crept upon Mipa's face, she knew. With that, Zelda fell into Link's arms sobbing.

**There. happy? good review and i'll be happy too. i'm just blahh today... someone woke me up from a really good dream.**

**love always**

**lab**


	8. The Age of Departures and Arrivals

**Did you know that THIS whole entire story is done? i'm just editing it and posting!yup! enjoy:**

The Age of Departures and Arrivals  
  
I am Kurana, child of the Zora and of the Earth. I am more of the mischievous side opposed to my sister. I will try things no one has thought of or told me.  
  
I watch as Zelda falls into his arms sobbing. She whispered:  
  
"Somehow I knew he was going to fall ill. I knew somehow, I just knew.:  
  
From the look on Link's eyes, he didn't know what to do. Zelda kept whispering as Mipa left:  
  
"I'm not ready. I wouldn't know what to do if he died, Link. Would I even have the will to control our kingdom? I might give up in the middle of it not knowing what might become of my kingdom."  
  
Link assured her:  
  
"You will make a great queen. You've watched your father through all these years. You know what you must do. Remember, he will be there even if he dies. The goddesses are with you, as they are with all of us."  
  
Zelda looked up at Link, and when she did, he looked as though the goddesses had said something to him. He looked at Zelda and said:  
  
"We were born of purity and goodness. We weren't tainted by the greed that had appeared... That is why we are called the Children of the Light."  
  
Link then looked at Zelda with the deep, serious eyes he always had when he looked at anyone. Zelda understood, and said:  
  
"I can only hope for the best. My father will be there as are the goddesses, you're right, Link. I shouldn't worry."  
  
With that, Zelda kissed Link on the cheek. She turned around, looked at him and smiled. Then she turned around and said:  
  
"Follow me, we're going to my father."  
  
Link obediently followed looking very flushed. I was so sure that Link's thought of Zelda's equal love for him was true. They walked up the broad corridors not talking. I knew they were thinking of each other at that time.  
  
Zelda looked around to see if the palace had changed during her absence. She was pleased. Nothing had changed just as she thought it would.  
  
Finally, they came across two grand doors that obviously led them to a room.  
  
Zelda and Link exchanged glances. Link turned to Zelda and asked her:  
  
"Is this it?"  
  
Zelda nodded and said:  
  
"This is it Link, it's time to meet my father, King Nohansen Hyrule."  
  
Zelda opened the door, and what they saw shattered her heart.  
  
Her father was a sickly pale white instead of the healthy tone he normally was. Link didn't know what to do for he saw something that Zelda wouldn't be able to see. A flicker of someone else in his eye. Link knew he was possessed,  
  
Link couldn't tell Zelda what was wrong for he knew that the person in his king's eyes was the one who wanted to break the Children apart. He knew Zelda wouldn't be able to see through this disguise. With that he walked up to the king and look intently into the king's eyes. The king, with a voice no his own, said  
  
"Welcome."  
  
Link seemed to know that his eyes were enough to scare away intruders. His eyes looked as if he had been in a thousand battles and survived without a scratch.  
  
Zelda was wondering what Link was doing. She walked up to her father and saw what Link had seen. She had the same feeling she had when had the vision on Death Mountain.  
  
Soon after, the intruding presence had left. The only thing was that the king was still sick. However, the king was not the ghostly white he was a few minutes earlier. He said:  
  
"I've been watching you just as the goddess have. I've been given the gift separation by the goddesses. I could be a bird or a butterfly just watching you. I know where Kirjava is. I see that you did something that displeased her. I say you should apologize. Right now she is on the streets looking for shelter during the night. Tomorrow I'm sending you back the Kokiri Forest. Tonight you will rest. I will be fine. The goddesses feel that I should hang on for a little while longer."  
  
He looked at his daughter and said:  
  
"Please finish this quest. I know all the Children have the capability to do this."  
  
Zelda led Link out to the courtyard and said:  
  
"Link, I'm not sure about how you feel about me. Some how, I know that there is something you're not telling me. That's fine. I don't need answers anymore. I'm just going to let things happened as they do. The choices we make become our destiny. Link , I'm happy you care for me. Thank you."  
  
Link seemed speechless. He knew he had nothing to say, and didn't say it. Then, at that moment he kissed her gently on her lips.  
  
Zelda was just as shocked as Link was. They both knew that they made one of the choices that would form their destiny.  
  
Link and Zelda then went inside and went their separate ways.  
  
I thought about the Deku Tree, His voice came in and said:  
  
"Think about the place your physical self is in. It will send you back."  
  
I thought about the green and lush forests my body was, and opened my eyes. Morongo looked at me and said:  
  
"Someone was following Kirjava."

**Cute yes? well have fun reviewing. **

**Queen Ace**: YES WE MUST KILL THAT GOD DAMN MUSE! it comes to me at two in the morning on days i feel like pulling allnighters. and thanks for the flames. i needed that lol. i'm gonna write more poetry. if you have any inu or rurouni kenshin fics that you think i should write poems for. TELL ME! then i'll email the authors, see what they say. i really don't like Untouchable either to tell you the truth.

**ZeldaAlly**: THANK YOU SOOO MUCHO FOR BEING MY LOYAL READER!!


	9. The Age of Disappearances and Regrets

**i am back. lol. took a while though... **

The Age of Disappearances and Regrets  
  
I am Bado, Link's friend and child of the Earth and the Kokiri. I have longed for an adventure for as long as I can remember. Now is when I have my l adventure, and its time for me to begin.  
  
The other Children have yet to meet me. They know I exist, however, they have never taken the time to meet me. I worry that they might not know what I do.  
  
I found them discussing what they had seen. I walked up to them and stated:  
  
"Kirjava is fine at this moment. If you follow me, I'll show you the place where we can see how Kirjava is."  
  
Morongo, being very attached to Kirjava, eyed me warily. He looked at the other Children to see their reactions. I knew they were skeptical. Morongo nodded and said:  
  
"We'll follow."  
  
They followed me to the moonlit pond very close to the Deku Tree's base. There I thought about Kirjava. By doing that, I summoned an image of her and her surroundings in the pond. The other Children were in awe. They had never come across such a sight. I thanked the Goddesses for putting the Sacred Water in this very place. I said:  
  
"Watch." Kirjava is fine. No harm has befallen her. She has gone to stay with the woman and the child with the purple eyes."  
  
I waved my hand and the images in the water swirled. Then they saw the child the Children saved earlier in the day. She slept peacefully in her mother's arms. Kirjava walked up behind her and started talking in a language none of the Children knew. Then, Kirjava left to go to sleep.  
  
I waved my hand once more and the images disappeared. They looked at me and knew. Kurana said:  
  
"Welcome, Bado."  
  
I knew that the Zora children could see the future, so it didn't startle me. I nodded and led them to the Deku Tree. Taliv was amazed. He had never seen the Deku Tree before. I knew Morongo did, for he had seen the canopy while at the summit of his mountain.  
  
The Deku Tree looked at us and bellowed:  
  
"Welcome... Children... Do not fear what is happening to the Children... Or who is following Kirjava... Destiny has its way of making things right.... Even if a few sacrifices must be made.... The Children are fine... Do not worry... Is there anything you wish to ask me?"  
  
Morongo looked at us, then at the Deku Tree and said:  
  
"What will become of Kirjava?"  
  
He answered:  
  
"I do not.... Know... It is up to... Fate... and destiny..."  
  
Just then I saw a broken and unknown figure stumble towards us.  
  
As the figure approached us, I saw that it was cloaked. As the other Children got ready to attack, I pulled out my ocarina. I was getting ready to sound the alarm.  
  
The cloaked figure fell at Morongo' s feet. He turned it over to show... a Gerudo. He didn't know what to do. Taliv started to pick her up, and everyone else followed.  
  
We set her on Kirjava's bed, due to her absence. I called my sister Ria, who brought in some herbs and bandages. She worked quickly for she, like the rest of us, feared the worse.  
  
As we slept that night, I wondered what a Gerudo was doing far from the desert. I also wondered how the Children were doing in Hyrule Town Square. I had questions circling my head by the time I fell asleep.  
  
The next morning I took a walk in the woods. While I walked through the forest, I found a meadow that was undisturbed by any creature. Noting my way to there, I ran to the Deku Tree and told him of my find. He laughed heartily and said:  
  
"You have found the meadow... Do you want me... To disguise the way.... To it?"  
  
I nodded and said:  
  
"I shall call it the Sacred Meadow, since it seems to be the source of the water here. The woods, I should call the Lost Woods since you disguise the path."  
  
The Deku Tree looked approvingly at me. He told me to wait at the forest entrance for Kirjava and the rest of the Children. I waited for what seemed to be an eternity, until the Children arrived. Every except for Kirjava.  
  
Link and Zelda were walking very close each other, wanting to be in the other's presence. The other two they brought were Children. One Hylian, and one Sheikah. I smiled. Our band was getting bigger.  
  
I left with Link and asked him what was going on between him and Zelda. He looked and me and smiled cryptically. He looked away and said:  
  
"We made a choice that would make our destiny."  
  
I thought about it for a minute, then dropped it. I decided that was his private thought to worry about.  
  
Kirjava came back right before the sun set, looking very happy. Morongo greeted her warmly, for he had worried about her the most over the one day. Zelda ran over and apologized to Kirjava. Kirjava just smiled and accepted the apology.  
  
While I was looking through my window, I saw Kirjava sitting high atop one of the trees. Link joined her and said nothing. After what seemed to be a conversation, Link hugged Kirjava.  
  
Kirjava climbed down, and walked towards her sleeping quarters. Link looked at the moon, and went to his home.  
  
After watching this I fell asleep.  
  
The next morning, Ria shook me awake. She looked at me with wide eyes and said:  
  
"Kirjava is gone."

**i wanna know... who is your fave character(s)... you can have more than one**


	10. The Age of Preparations and Answer

The Age of Preparation and Answers  
  
I am Rauru, child of the Earth and of the Hylian people. I look older than I really am, and I sometimes fear that I may look like an old man when I become an adult.  
  
Everyone had met at the base of the Deku Tree. As far as I know, everyone was there talking about Kirjava. Everyone except for Link. He just sat on the grass staring, as if contemplating something.  
  
My thoughts on Kirjava were very few. I knew that she was very pretty. She and Zelda were two you couldn't exactly compare. While Zelda was dainty and very poised, Kirjava was more of a fierce and roguish beauty.  
  
I didn't know her much, but from what I heard, she was very powerful. She had gifts that no one understood. Plus, she had purple eyes.  
  
At the Square purple eyes meant you were blessed, very blessed. At first, I thought it was all some tale to get young ones to sleep, but now I believe its real.  
  
The Deku Tree started talking:  
  
"Though the disappearance... Of Kirjava... has caused some concern... we are not to follow... or track her... For last night... I got a visit... from her... kidnappers... telling me... I, along with Kirjava, would die... if any of you... left..."  
  
Everyone was silent. I looked towards Link, who was still looking at the ground. Morongo was very worried. I could see it in his eyes. I knew he wanted to find Kirjava, but was held back. The Deku Tree started again:  
  
"Today... you will meet another Child... they are like the... Kokiri... but... they are what the Kokiri.... Become... during a dangerous... event... like flooding... They are the Koroks... they and the Kokiri... are connected... This one's name is... Kalar... Also.... You will start training... to save Kirjava... And to harness... your hidden... powers... Meet.... At Link's home... at noon...."  
  
Then, a tiny, tree-like figure floated down from the Deku Tree's top. Kalar then walked by Bado, who seemed to be his good friend. Without any further words, we all left the base of the Deku Tree.  
  
I waited a bit, then I looked at the Deku Tree. Then, I asked him:  
  
"What is this Sacred Water I have heard talk of?"  
  
He answered:  
  
"The water allows anyone... at any time... to watch over... any individual... in Hyrule... It is sacred... for it was... the first... rain... upon... Hyrule...."  
  
After leaving, I walked around not knowing what to do. I decided to sleep. Even though it was early morning, and I had just gotten up, it was habit. I found a nice tree, and fell asleep.  
  
At noon, Kalar woke me up, evidently he had been sleeping in the tree. Together we walked to Link's home, talking to each other as we went.  
  
Link stood outside of his home, counting heads as he did. Afterwards, we went inside.  
  
There, two figures waited.  
  
One of them was a male with brown hair and deep brown eyes. He had a scar that curved around his left eye. He was tall, lean and seemed to have very good hands. The other was a female with golden hair and green eyes. She was a little shorter than the male, but just as lean.  
  
Link sat with us on the bed. The Man began to talk:  
  
"Some of you don't know me. I am Link's father Bane this is my wife Enil. We are here to help you hone the powers the Deku Tree was talking about. One of you, however, already has done this with the help of another."  
  
Bane immediately eyed Morongo, then continued:  
  
"Some of you are in the process of finishing this."  
  
The he eyed Bado, the Sheikah, and the Zora sisters. Enil then continued from there:  
  
"by honing the powers, we might be able to blast a tunnel on the southern cliff of the forest. We'll need to use the powers someway in this process. We will have some outside help. Some from the developing Lon Ranch. Two of the workers, Talon and Ingo, will deliver horses that will transport us quickly through the cave. One from nature, a young owl ,Kaepora Gaebora, will pass messages verbally from us to the Ranch. That way there won't be worry of the message being intercepted."  
  
Bane smiled and said:  
  
"Let the training commence."  
  
The Children who Bane had eyed left almost immediately. I figured they were off to explore someplace new. We were led to a clear field  
  
Enil smiled at us then whistled. Then a tiny brown owl flew down and perched on her shoulder. She talked to Kaepora Gaebora for a while, then the owl flew off. Bane smiled at his wife, then said:  
  
"Do you know what your powers are?"  
  
When no one answered, he said:  
  
"The Sheikah are of shadow, Hylians of light, Rito of earth, Zora of water, Goron of fire, Kokiri of forest, Koroks of wind, and Gerudoes of spirit. Before you can use your power, you must know that this gift lies not in your heart, but in your mind."  
  
Then he made breathe deeply, and meditate. Then, as if it were real, I was looking for something. It was almost subconscious, I kept looking for it. All of a sudden, this blinding light came to me and three different voices in unison said:  
  
"Rauru, child of the earth and Hylians, we bestow the gift of light to you. With it you can light up the darkest places. Also, we give you the gift of awakening, which will help you shed light on the truth to those who cannot see it."  
  
Then I awoke along with the rest of the Children. We looked at one another, knowing what the other went through. Then Enil looked at us and said:  
  
"This is where the real training begins."

**i would really really really(!) like to know who youre favorite character is yes? well thats all. have fun reading this**

**lab**


	11. The Age of Training and Awakening

**Blah to you all... i'm running outta chapters, and i'm not ready with the sequel**

The Age of Training and Awakening  
  
I am Impa, child of the Earth and of the Sheikah. I am daughter of Mipa, princess Zelda's caretaker. Zelda and I are close even though I'm much younger than her. She often told me that I was like her little sister.  
  
First we checked on the Gerudo that was found the night before I arrived. Ria was still tending to her wounds. Whatever happened to this Gerudo was bad. I personally thought she was going to die. She seemed only a little younger than Kirjava, Zelda and Link who were all the same age.  
  
After that, Bado proceeded to show us the Lost Woods. There we talked about digging a tunnel to the Goron's cave, and a tunnel to the Zora's domain. First we worked our way towards the Goron's cave. By sunset, we were a fair distance into the tunnel.  
  
As we walked out of the forest, I Ria ran up to us, and in between pants said:  
  
"The Gerudo... The Gerudo girl... Is awake."  
  
That sparked some interest among us. We looked at each other, and ran to the place where the Gerudo was. I don't think any cared that we left Ria running behind us.  
  
When we stepped in side the small house, the Gerudo girl was indeed awake. In fact, she looked at us as if she was looking into our lives. I was scared, and looked away. Then, almost immediately, she was loaded with all the questions that had been on their minds.  
  
On my count, almost 34 questions had been asked. To my amazement, she didn't answer one. I had wondered why, and thought she had been sworn to silence.  
  
That night I went to the Deku Tree to ask what was wrong. He had said:  
  
"The witches... Koume and Kotake... had cast a spell on her... making her mute... Unfortunately... No one knows how to... Remove the spell... Or at least... That's what was... Thought... Just talk... to her..."  
  
That night, I crept to Zelda's bed, and was about to wake her. I had so many things to ask her, but something caught my attention. On the floor, I saw a piece of paper under her bed. I picked it up and read:  
  
Sometimes I doubt Kirjava. She might a Child like the rest of us, but I don't know... What I wondered about is what she did during the night we spent that the Castle... Sometimes, I think that she is somehow trying to stop us from finishing this quest.  
  
She may be one of those special Hylians, but evil can take over anyone. Somehow, I feel that she has something against my union with Link. She should know that Link is mine, and mine alone. I can't blame her though. She doesn't have anyone to love.  
  
I'm mad at the fact that she hugged Link or whoever hugged who. She should know that Link had love for me. She knew even before we arrived at the Rito's place. Sometimes, I wish she never existed.  
  
Speaking of love, Link and I have been on the best terms. He has been especially happy that his feelings matched mine; I don't think that he would love anyone else. Others might want him, but I know his heart will be mine forever.  
  
I am so happy. Link loves me as I love him. I hope nothing breaks our union.  
  
When Zelda moved in her bed, I silently slipped back into mine.  
  
That morning, I decided not to join my friends to finish the tunnels. In fact, I decided to talk to the Gerudo girl. I looked at her, though her eyes had scared me more than the so-called castle ghosts, I then started talking to her:  
  
"I don't know if you understand or not, but I know that a spell has been cast upon you. For some reason, I feel that the place that you had come from had hurt you an awful lot. I wonder if it's possible for you to speak to each other telepathically. That would be nice. I could help you if we could. I don't think it would hurt if we tried either."  
  
She looked at me, and her eyes softened a bit. Then, directing my thought at her said:  
  
"I'm Impa, who are you?"  
  
I didn't receive a reply, then turned to leave. Then, with a heavy Gerudo accent, a voice whispered:  
  
"Don't go... please... I'm Obura."  
  
I turned, and smiled. Then, sitting on the bed of her bed, we started talking. First, we talked about the other children, then about Link and Zelda, and Kirjava. She whispered:  
  
"I think I led the Evil One's group here. I'm sorry. They had followed me as I had tried to flee that one night. They had been hurting me. They knew that I had a special gift. I was a prisoner, until now. Thanks to Ria and the rest of you, I feel like a butterfly bursting from its cocoon."  
  
I shook my head and said:  
  
"Sometimes things are meant to happen. IF you don't mind me asking, what is your gift?"  
  
Ria, suddenly walked in, and said:  
  
"I hope... Wait, what am I saying? I'm not disturbing anything. Impa it's nice that you're keeping her company. Just wait while I clean her wounds and put new bandages."  
  
While she did that, she kept talking as if I was listening. After watching her, Obura looked at me and thought:  
  
"She talks more than anyone I know."  
  
I stifled a giggle, and waited for Ria to finish. After Ria left, Obura looked at me and thought:  
  
"What were we talking about before Ria interrupted?"  
  
I thought about it, and replied:  
  
"About your gift, what is it?"  
  
She looked at me and said:  
  
"I'm just like you, a Child of the Earth. However, I can summon spirits."  
  
I looked at her at shock, then I smiled.

**ehihihih i dunno. i slept for two hours last night. Nsiders if any of you read this, you guys can review if you want.**

**lab**


	12. The Age of Freedom and Truths

The Age of Freedom and Truths  
  
I am Obura, child of the Gerudo and Earth. Though I am mute, I wasn't born with it. It was a curse given to me by the Evil One's servants. However, two servants who resented him helped me find a way to remove it. If some one only said the words...  
  
I continued to stay in my bed for the next couple of days. Then, Ria told me I could walk around if I wanted to. I was confined to the bed for so long, I had almost forgotten how to walk.  
  
Impa accompanied me during my daily walks. We usually discussed what was going on, and who was who, seeing that I didn't know anyone. One day, Impa looked at me and asked:  
  
"Can you show me? Your power... I'm so curious about it. You don't mind right? Can you summon living people's spirits?"  
  
I nodded as an answer to all of her questions. Then, I waved both my hands, and thought something. To my amazement, I had summoned three different beings. Something I have never done before.  
  
The first figure was Kirjava, or at least that's what I heard Impa mutter. The next figure was of the Deku Tree. The last, however was... him. I thought:  
  
"The Evil One..."  
  
Impa looked at me funny and said:  
  
"What did you say...err... Think? Did you say the Evil One?"  
  
Then, as if I had been holding my breath for the longest time, I gasped. Impa looked at me, then the figures who had started to approach, an owl Bane, and Enil. Also, two others approached with horses at their heels.  
  
Bane smiled and said:  
  
"Well, Enil... Looks like we found the Gerudo child."  
  
I began to talk, to everyone's surprise, and said:  
  
"I was mute because of the curse the Evil One had put on me. Dare I say his name, he would be summoned immediately. Unfortunately for me, I couldn't say anything sooner. I am Obura."  
  
Enil nodded and stated:  
  
"By the way, Everyone has completed their training."  
  
Gesturing at the two boys with the horses. She continued:  
  
"We will be riding horses. The quickest way to get through the tunnels once we start them. I'm assuming no one has ridden a horse yet... Except you Obura."  
  
I nodded and said:  
  
"I'll help."  
  
It was the only thing I could do, since I knew it was me the Evil One's servants had followed.  
  
We began training almost immediately. It felt good to ride on a horse again.  
  
That day, I was amused at Morongo's efforts to ride a horse. He kept asking someone to help him up. Luckily, when Talon and Ingo came back the first time, they had a smaller horse for him.  
  
To my amazement, everyone had ridden well. However, I was especially amazed at Impa's riding ability. For one so young to do well with horses was something I wasn't quite used to.  
  
While I talked with Impa that night, I said:  
  
"Impa, I believe that we Gerudoes and Sheikahs are somehow related. Though I have never seen the Sheikah people, I know we have some things in common. Both our races seem to have an innate talent for riding horses. The way we dress isn't too different either."  
  
She sat and thought a while, and replied:  
  
"Maybe so.... Though, I don't think that we came from the same descent."  
  
I shook my head and answered:  
  
"We don't have to. Maybe the two races lived together at one point, and separated at another."  
  
After sitting for a long time thinking, Impa nodded. Maybe certain ideas made sense with enough proof.  
  
The next day, we continued to train. This time with fighting skills. While I practiced sword fighting with Link, Enil had been teaching Zelda how to use magic. Bane taught other things to the rest, I knew it was something only that race could do.  
  
At sundown, we had started a small fire in front of Link's dwelling. There, everyone, including Ingo and Talon, were discussing the plan. Bane cleared his voice and said:  
  
"Tomorrow, we begin. I'm not sure how long this will take. Kaepora will be sending messages as always. Ingo and Talon will be bringing the horses everyday. They have much better facilities for them. Now, we may not be using all of the powers in the tunnel, but they will be used somehow. Impa, Obura, Rauru, and Morongo, we will not be of needing you assistance yet. I would like to see you finishing those passages to the Zora and Goron places."  
  
We nodded, and soon after Enil spoke:  
  
"This is not only for us, but for all of Hyrule. The Triforce is a neutral item. I can be good... It can be bad. It all depends on how you use it. If we let the Evil One take possession of the Triforce, things will be more corrupt than anything before."  
  
In silence, we ate, thinking about what had been said. At the end, Morongo had picked up his dagger, and held it in the middle, he said:  
  
"For the Triforce, for Kirjava."  
  
Everyone, who all had weapons, put them in the middle as well, we repeated:  
  
"For the Triforce, for Kirjava."  
  
All the animals, Kaepora ,and the horses included, bowed their heads.

* * *

this ends the first part of **_The Children of the Light._** Yeah. so... i'll go edit part two.


	13. The Age of Forgotten Memories

**hehehe... i'm just posting what i ahve...lol...so read and enjoy**

* * *

The Evil One  
  
The Age of Forgotten Memories  
  
I am Edagen, captain of the Evil One's search party. I was the one who had captured Kirjava. It was an ambush at the Deku Tree's base. I have plans for the time I finally complete my side of the bargain. I knew the price for Kirjava's capture was great.  
  
I had looked at Kirjava, who had been sitting as far away from me as she could. I saw the hatred burning in her deep violet eyes. I smiled, but she only looked away. Nothing was greater than the joy of seeing her again. I mumbled:  
  
"It's good to see you again Kirjava."  
  
She didn't move, and I continued:  
  
"It was five years ago, you were in your 10th year, I in my 12th. You were in the Square when I first saw you. We talked, and we promised that we would meet again. That day was after the 5th anniversary of your parent's death. I didn't see you for a long time, and got worried. Then, I joined the Evil One in hopes of seeing you again. I know, somewhere there are still feelings from our first meeting."  
  
She replied:  
  
"You know as well as I that their deaths could have been prevented. We both know that you saw when they got killed. You know that. I've known ever since I encountered that blessed child's mother, she knew all about it. Just not who you were.  
  
I've changed. I'm not the girl who I was those years ago. I've become stronger, just as you have. I may have had feeling for you before, but that was the past. Edagen, it's time to live in the present."  
  
Then she turned and walked away. That night, I watched as Kirjava talked with the other captors, her brothers. I knew that they would never harm her, even though they were under the Evil One's command.  
  
As always, I sat alone thinking about the past...:  
  
When I saw the ambush on Kirjava's parents, my hand's were on the alarm. Had pulled the rope and sounded the bell... The king's soldiers would have been there in seconds... But that knife... That knife, the cold steel against my neck... His words... hissing in my ear... Pull the bell... and I'll kill you... my hand was tight on the rope...I could have saved them and sacrificed my life... but I was selfish... I let go... They had no significance to me then... Until I met her... Then I knew... I couldn't see that far away... But I knew that she was their daughter...some how... it showed  
  
Kirjava continued to talk to her brothers. Our current location was near the ravine to the desert. I sighed. Kirjava supposedly meet me twice... or that's what she thought. I knew something was wrong, for I only saw Kirjava that one time in the Square. I don't know what that person was thinking, but when I find him, I'll know.  
  
Kirjava spent much time with her brothers. I could tell that they had shared a close bond, for I never had a close bond with anyone.  
  
We rode on alongside the ravine, wondering what Kirjava was thinking at the moment. For me, my whole existence rested on her shoulders. Without her, I don't know what I'll be.  
  
That night Kirjava sat across from me and looked me in the eye. The anger in her eyes were dulled, it was as if something was holding her back from harming me. I wondered why. She said:  
  
"That was many years ago, Edagen. I know that your life seems to revolve around me. But it doesn't. You and I aren't the same people we used to be. I sometimes wish it were so, but times change, people change. You need to know that Edagen."  
  
A small storm of hate started to arouse in me. I thought she was wrong... Then, I shouted at her:  
  
"You're wrong, You've got it all wrong. We all know that somewhere in you and me, there is a little bit of that love that was there 5 years ago. You know that even though people change, they still have their own personality!"  
  
She looked at me a bit worried. She said:  
  
"That may be true, but it doesn't mean I'm the same..."  
  
She looked are me, and stated:  
  
"I know you've never before have worn gloves, or even something on your forehead before. In fact, the only time I've seen you take it off is when you put on your cloak. I know something isn't right. What are you trying to hide?"  
  
I stroked my forehead... I knew it was still there... Kirjava spoke again:  
  
"Tell me, Edagen. What are you trying to hide from me? There is more than what meets the eye."  
  
I hesitated, and said:  
  
"Kirjava.... I'm sorry.. but I can't tell or show you..."  
  
Anger continued to burn in her, and the anger began to show in her eye, which were dark violet now. In the reflection of her eyes, I saw myself, pleading for mercy, and with that, I became disgusted with myself, and who I was. I saw my red eyes, fear growing in them, faster than poison in blood. She whispered:  
  
"Tell me... please... I know that you can't hide things forever...."  
  
I sighed, and began to peel off my gloves in the dim light of the fire. As the fire died, I removed the bandage that had covered my forehead. In the pale moon light, it showed.  
  
All the markings of the Triforce. On my left and right hand, and on my forehead. IT showed what I had succumbed to. I was the vessel for the Evil One.  
  
The anger in her eyes disappeared by now, but confusion and bewilderment grew in her eyes. I said to her:  
  
"This was what I've been for this year, I am the one who may be a blessing, or a curse for you. Kirjava, I'm sorry."  
  
She looked at me for a second, and in that second, a flicker of compassion lit. She nor I could understand anymore, I myself don't know why I gave everything up to be his vessel.  
  
Kirjava walked away. As she did, she turned and the tenderness in her eyes had turned to cold stone, and back to the way it was.

* * *

**i like mushy stuff. ehehee... **

**love lab!**


	14. The Age of Twisted Objectives

**This is a somewhat dirty chappie... read if you wish... i'm kinda embarrassed about this particular one anyway...

* * *

**

The Age of Twisted Objectives  
  
I, Ragon, Kirjava's older brother have never seen her for 10 years. I have an unusually strong sense of sight. I find it quite odd... Though it has never failed me, I feel there is a reason to why I have this sight... more than material objects...  
  
That night, we rode on until we reached the vast ocean... There, we camped... Though Kirjava had already given Edagen half of her anger... she had walked up to him and brought him close to her body. Wist, our brother, had stood up at this sight. I whispered:  
  
"Kirjava has something on her mind... Let's watch."  
  
Wist also had a keen sense of sight, and we quietly sat in the darkness. Edagen was shocked for a moment, and soon put his arms around her waist. Kirjava whispered:  
  
"I'm sorry about my outburst earlier, Edagen."  
  
He replied:  
  
"I see why you could be angered. Kirjava, I'm-"  
  
She put her finger to his lips, and said:  
  
"I'll make it up to you..."  
  
He pulled her closer, and we easily saw the look of discomfort on Kirjava's face. Then as he leaned in for a kiss, we saw Kirjava turn her head. It caused him to peck her on her cheek, He smiled, picked her up and walked to his tent. When he turned we saw Kirjava reach for his... Dagger. She pulled it out slowly, and unsheathed it.  
  
She put it up to him, but he ignored it. Edagen whispered some of the old language and the dagger fell to the ground like broken glass. Still holding Kirjava, he whispered:  
  
"We don't want to do that now do we Kirjava? I know what you want..."  
  
His hold around her was tight, and as she struggled out of his arms, he leaned in again. To my amusement she bit his shoulder. He released his hold, while blood dripped down. I stifled a laugh when I saw her teeth marks on his shoulder. He yelled at her... Though there was surprise in his voice, as well as his love. Kirjava had a hard fall to the floor, but managed to walk to us. She left him bleeding.  
  
She looked at us, shrugged and said:  
  
"At least I tried."  
  
On the previous nights, she had been sitting away from us. I had asked her what she was doing. Evidently, she was planning some way to murder him, and avenge our parents. Wist and I had tried to tell her that a murder would be on her hands, and if she killed him they wouldn't come back.  
  
Kirjava was being stubborn, like in the years before. She looked at us one more time, and I saw the same look she gave me when she wanted something.  
  
She was going to kill him no matter how long it was going to take.  
  
In a couple of nights, I knew we would be approaching the Gerudo village. There would be the Evil One... The one who wanted Kirjava... I want to do something about this... But I didn't want to risk my life for it. Though I remember the last things our mother said to us:  
  
"Ragon there will be a time where you will have to choose look into the deeper meaning of what you see... Wist if you believe in your own power, you will help others... Powerful you may be, Kirjava, but even the most powerful have mercy..."  
  
I thought about this when we rode on through the desert. For some odd reason, Kirjava now wore a cloak. Unfortunately for us, the bridge across the ravine had broken. I believe that I am the only one who knows that two of the servants are the ones who are breaking the bridge. It was only to keep people out of the dangers of the Gerudo grasslands.  
  
Edagen had been riding uneasily for quite a time now... I had considered ramming him into the ravine... But, decided against it.  
  
Only one day's ride away from the Gerudo village, I somehow knew that Kirjava was going to try to kill him again.  
  
I had faked being in a deep slumber, and waited for Kirjava to awaken. Upon hearing her rise, I slowly and quietly rose and followed her. This wasn't like her, she wasn't ever so fixated on something like this.  
  
I walked up to the front of her, put my hands on her shoulders and looked to her face. She looked away, and I gently shook her and asked:  
  
"Kirjava, what is wrong with you? You've never been so fixated on anything so strongly. What's bothering you."  
  
She muttered:  
  
"I can't tell you."  
  
I held my patience and ordered:  
  
"Kirjava, look at me."  
  
Her head slowly turned, and I saw now why she had been wearing a cloak. Her face was hollow and sunken in. She was disheveled and tired. She kept her eyes down, and when she looked up they were a duller violet. When I looked into her eyes, I saw what our mother had meant. Kirjava just said:  
  
"Let me go, just let me do what I want."  
  
I whispered:  
  
"Kirjava..."  
  
She struggled out of my hold, and whined:  
  
"Just let me go, please... Ragon..."  
  
I grabbed her arm and said:  
  
"You still love him."

* * *

**i'm running outta already prepared chappies.... hehehe --;;. i only have one left. though i just finished one last night... **

**lab**


	15. The Age of a Ruthless Love

**erm... sorry about the dirty chappies... now you know why its pg-13...**

The Age of Ruthless Love  
  
I, Wist, have a special power. Though, My siblings are more gifted than I am, but have a lesser sense of the reason why we were put onto this sacred land of Hyrule. I worry about my sister though, she is taking concepts farther than anything I know of.  
  
My brother asked me:  
  
"Why do you think she is so fixated on killing Edagen?"  
  
"What I think is that she feels its wrong to love the one who killed our parents many years ago. By killing him, she thinks that she can get rid of the guilt for loving Edagen, and the pain of losing our parents."  
  
"Won't she just have a feeling of pain if she kills him? What about the murder on her hands if she does?"  
  
"She won't really care, the feeling that she will have after killing him, won't be as strong as the one she had with growing up without our parents."  
  
We both sighed. It would feel so right, but be so wrong. I wished that we could have some kind of help from the divine ones from above. It was a losing situation for Kirjava. It was either have murder on her hands, or live with the guilt of showing mercy to Edagen.  
  
We had entered the rich city of the Gerudo people. There were many towers of gold. But mostly, many women. Then again, a male was born every 100 years or so. My house keeper told me it was to make sure that men wouldn't hurt the women. I disagree, but have no proof, yet. My goal is to find all the knowledge in this world and record it for the king, just like my parents.  
  
I joined Ragon and Edagen to bring Kirjava to the Evil One. He was young and seemed to be in his 20th year. Edagen unwillingly threw Kirjava to the floor. Her face was still hollow, but a little more filled it. Kirjava's will to fight felt like it was drained out of her.  
  
She stood up, and walked to the king, and kept her head down. The Evil One lifted her face to the level of his own. He said:  
  
"Girl, where is the mark upon you?"  
  
Kirjava lifted her hair, and revealed the Triforce symbol on her forehead. The Evil One nodded in approval.  
  
"Where are the others. Are they cowering away? Then again they are only children."  
  
Color slowly went back to her face, and she slowly began to get her fighting spirit. She walked away from the Evil One, and said:  
  
"Cowards? Look at yourself king, Sending other people to catch me. It only proves to me that you don't have enough courage to fight the children you fear the most. I hardly think they are children."  
  
He rose a hand to hit her, but, out of nowhere, Kirjava brought a knife out and cut his hand.  
  
"Don't do that again."  
  
I smiled inwardly, Kirjava was back, and it was all because of her friends.  
  
Kirjava left for the artificial courtyard. The Gerudo Savannah was wet enough plant, but much too dry for vegetation. I followed her and watched Kirjava from a distance. She approached Edagen, and sighed:  
  
"I was wrong, and I still love you. It will not work. You had always been in my heart, yet what I think you did may not be what you want to tell me. What is it that you seem to not tell me about my parents death?"  
  
He hesitated, but answered:  
  
"Kirjava... I never intended to kill your parents... I didn't even know them... I know that they were killed in Hyrule field... I saw it myself... but the evil one... threatened to kill me if I sounded the alarm. I was selfish then... and I still maybe up to now... the only reason I sided with him was to see you again... Now, I think you would have come willingly had we not been in this situation... And I regret it... Curse you Gannon!"  
  
I flinched at his name. By saying it we all knew he would come at a lightning fast speed, and yet there he was appearing in an orange column of smoke.  
  
Gannon appeared looking very angered:  
  
"Curse me shall you? Not likely my son, after all, you remember what I did to your mother, am I correct?"  
  
Kirjava must have noticed it too, but we saw flames of hatred burning in Edagen's eyes.  
  
"I am your father Edagen, and your mother was just an addition to the other wives I have had. Then again she wasn't as satisfying as Dane's mother. But, as I do with all my wives I made them slaves. Most of them die off anyway. They are especially useless if they keep giving me boys. But, you're mother was a Gerudo... and you are my heir. It's a shame, I guess I have to find a new wife."  
  
Gannon muttered some words and two masculine guards appeared, dragging Edagen away to the mines near the ravine... Where most who went never returned... I kept watching Gannon, ready to pounce on him if he harmed my sister.  
  
Gannon turned to Kirjava and grinned. I stood in shock when I saw a little red flare up in Kirjava's cheeks.  
  
"Well, that means I need to find a new heir, and wife. Edagen's mother will be sent to live in town now that I have decided to not let her son be my heir. I'll be looking... if my wife isn't strong, the child won't be either..."  
  
He gave her one long and lustful look before leaving Kirjava to wallow in her thoughts.  
  
Remembering my power, I walked to Kirjava and asked her:  
  
"Are you sure... about him?"  
  
She looked at me and answered:  
  
"I'm so confused, it seems that out of all the Triforce's gifts, my gift of power can be easily swayed if I let... Now I understand why I was taken from my friends... Wist.. what should I do?"  
  
"Kirjava, I think it's time you meet the Outcast sister."

**Like it? well... please review... and thanks supersake. :)**

**lab**


	16. The Age of a Hidden Power

**feel lucky i'm updating**

The Age of a Hidden Power

I, Koguma, am the outcast sister of the witches Twinrova. My sisters have seen my goodness and power in a vision, for they are Gannon's seers. Though they are only in their fifteenth year, they look as though they are much younger. Then again, the Gerudo race ages slowly. I live in the outskirts of town. Where no palace official or dweller went. For it was in the outskirts, they were no longer in their stronghold. It was here I kept him safe.

I saw as Wist approached my home on the outskirts of the plain. No one could understand why, but in the desert was this one area of lush and fertile land. Everyone thought it was a blessing, I thought it was a curse. In this desert, little known to the people, there was bloodshed. Over this land, many sacrifices were made by my sisters to make this land fertile. They even sacrificed our own mother.

I saw Wist coming up with one I saw in my vision. The girl with the power to destroy Hyrule. Or save it. She kept the piece of the Triforce that could easily be swayed to the power of good or evil. It was the choices she would make that would make the Triforce's true power form. I thought she was an illusion, a desperate ploy of my mind for things to be better.

But now, I knew. She was here to save the whole of Hyrule... Or destroy it. It all depended on who she chose... Or who chose her. Wist said:

"Koguma... My sister... She... well..."

I looked at him, for I knew he respected me, even more than he respected the King of the Gerudoes. I treated him as if he were my brother. My sisters were disowned... by me. I refused to be associated with them. Not after what they did to our mother, the one who brought us into this world. I looked at Kirjava, whose eyes showed deep thought... I knew she was thinking of how she deep she had fallen.

"Kirjava..." I started, "Your choices make your destiny. Everything... Now and later are what you chosen to do... Kirjava... There are two major influences in your life to come... One for bad... and one for good... It is your choice alone for Hyrule's fate... You will see in time... that who you value may or may not matter more to you..."

Kirjava looked on helplessly, she was lost and wanted guidance... Yet, the guidance she seeks was one no one could give her. The guidance was some she had to seek within herself. However, she wouldn't be able to find the answer she wanted if she only wanted to please others.

The lost and confused adolescent left considering her choices. Little did she know that her heart's purity could easily be tainted by the corrupt Gerudo King. Though... I also knew there was one who could easily purify her, and open her eyes to what she could awaken.

I heard small footsteps, and turned. My senses were as strong as ever, especially with her presence. I smiled at who stood there.

It was Preven. The one who may hold the key. The one who needed to open up his heart. For he too had to open his heart, but a broken trust kept him from it. I smiled weakly, his eyes could pierce into your very essence. Though, there were hidden with a deep hurt. One that could only be seen when it was a sunny day, and there was an eastern wind.

He had deep red hair that was short, and unkempt. His skin was tan, from hours for slaving away for the King's royalties. His body was muscled as it was scarred. I knew that it was from the beatings they gave him. The look I saw often on him was one of angst and grief, though when I did simple things like praising him, he beamed as though he were a little child.

I wondered what it was that made him so hard faced, and yet there were times he was much like a child. One who grew up too fast. He reminded me of Kirjava. Somehow, I knew that they would be able to understand each other.

For the next couple of days, Kirjava came to visit. Everyday, I saw in her face that she burdened with this choice. Over the few days I knew that she had and increasing fondness for Gannon. You could see the lust he had for her as easily as you could see the sun. She knew about this, yet it was wrong in her eyes, as well as mine. This man was the one who would destroy what the goddesses had worked so hard to purify.

I had noticed that Preven was slowly coming earlier than normal. Often, I saw him stealing looks at Kirjava. I knew that he wouldn't say what he truly felt, being one of actions, and not words. I knew that Kirjava was blind to this. She had already received news that Edagen had indeed died in the mines. Though, I knew she cared no more. All she had on her mind was him...

On my regular excursion to the market place, I had seen Kirjava. She was with him. The Evil One. The one who her allies were working to retrieve her from. She was with him, laughing as if it was normal. He held her close, glaring at all those who stared.

I couldn't see what it was she saw in him. That accursed man. He may have used his charm on her, Just like he did with the others. I knew that his intentions were evil, and wanted to tell Kirjava. But I knew she wouldn't care. Though she visited me, her eyes seemed to be light up with the happiness he was giving her.

However, a small twist of fate came along that even I hadn't seen. Kirjava had been practicing swordplay behind my tiny home one evening. Much to my surprise, I saw Preven walk in early from the market. I watched the two from my window. He looked at her from a distance before walking up to her. She was going to swing but he grabbed her wrist firmly. I was shocked as I saw that she was in tears. He motioned for her to sit next to him on the ground. She complied as the tears streamed down silently down her face. His eyes seemed to soften as he looked at her.

"Kirjava..."

"Preven..." she started, "I know I may have not talked to you much... though I feel so empty and lost. Every fourth moon of the new year... I know my parent's death anniversary is near."

"Kirjava...I'm sorry.... I know you have been through much pain... A pain that I may not share... but know... I pray to the goddesses that all may be well one day.."

"Thank you... but... Do tell me... What is this pain you feel..."

"It is one that was inflicted on me by one... Edagen... Once he saw that Gannon had so much to offer, he slew my parents in front ome. This very day too...."

"I'm sorry... Preven... May I ask you of something?"

"Anything..."

"Be here for me... No matter where I go and what path I choose... Please..?"

Preven suddenly began holding her in his arms as if it were his answer... I saw that she looked different...Scared... Yet so safe in his arms.... Whilst they sat in the moonlight, I saw the innocence that both forgot... But may have found... I smiled.

Maybe there was hope for Hyrule after all.

I**i love this chappie. well toodles**

**lab**


End file.
